


The Basic Needs of Sherlock Holmes

by abatha_crispy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abatha_crispy/pseuds/abatha_crispy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, and there's only one thing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basic Needs of Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock sat by himself in his home on Baker Street. He drummed his fingers on the chair, thinking of how he could stem the boredom of a lonely Saturday night. John wasn't around; the copious amounts of sex they had last week had worn him down to a near comatose state. Sherlock turned on his laptop, hoping that the Internet could carry him through this lonely night. But then it hit him; after news of his and Johns' relationship had spread to the general public, fangirls had gone wild and the Internet had exploded. He furiously closed his laptop and damned the day that he had become an object of desire to the young women of the western world.

He took a breath and knew what he had to do.

Sherlock found himself somewhere that made him shudder. He knocked on the door, praying there would be no answer- alas there was. Mycroft appeared at the door, wide eyed in surprise that his own brother was there.

"I know why you are here" Mycroft looked at his brother with disgust, knowing what was coming. Sherlock forced himself through the door, his eyes never leaving the strangely alluring body of his own brother. Mycroft hated it- he thought it was over, but it could never be over. They went downstairs to the basement where the objects of Sherlocks' desires lay.

"Do it" Sherlock said coldly. Mycroft closed his eyes as he drew a lightning shaped scar on his head. Sherlock smiled.


End file.
